


daring the sea

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [141]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do for me?" Luke asks quietly one night, while they're laying on the edge of the lake, looking up at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daring the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Title: daring the sea  
> Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Anne Sexton  
> Warnings: future!fic AU; movieverse  
> Pairings: Luke/Percy  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 220  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Percy Jackson & the Olympians (movieverse or AU), Luke/Percy (&others), when he said "I'd turn to the dark side for you," he never dreamed he'd ever be faced with the choice

"What would you do for me?" Luke asks quietly one night, while they're laying on the edge of the lake, looking up at the stars.

"I'd do anything," Percy tells him. He still remembers how the lightning felt between his fingers, remembers thinking, _If you'd just asked..._

Luke chuckles; it sounds bitter and resigned, and he murmurs, "You'd turn to the dark side for me?"

Percy tilts his head but Luke keeps staring at the stars. "I'd do whatever you needed," he promises, curling in closer.

Lightning flashes, high in the sky.

.

 _Once a thief_ , Percy thinks, watching Zeus rant and rail. Annabeth and Grover are terrified, Poseidon thundering his fury into his brother's face, the rest of the pantheon keeping their heads down.

Last time he was in the situation, Percy wasn't really given a choice. He didn't know everything, then. He didn't know what was important.

Luke keeps his silence, head held high. Alone, he's doomed to fail. Alone, he'll be blamed for everything that's wrong, painted as a total villain, ignored and forgotten – and nothing at all will change.

 _I swore to do anything for you_ , Percy thinks, so he steps up next to Luke, takes his hand, and whispers, "Let's get out of here, lover."

"Yeah," Luke whispers back, and Annabeth shouts, "Percy!" but they're gone.


End file.
